Kenny McCormick
Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick is one of the four protagonists in South Park. He is friends with Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski. He is voiced by Matt Stone in his muffled voice, and Eric Stough in his unmuffled voice in the TV show, but in the movie, his unmuffled voice was voiced by Mike Judge. History Kenny is a 3rd grader (later 4th grader) at South Park Elementary. He muffles a lot due to his parka covering most of his face. Most of what he says is implied to be heavily profane. Kenny was killed in nearly every episode in South Park, until season 7, and he is now killed about once per season. He is sometimes seen without his hood where he had blond hair. Kenny's family is one of - if not the - poorest in South Park. They eat pop tarts and waffles for dinner and their house was revealed to originally be a clubhouse that his father used to hang out in with Kyle's dad. In the Season 5 finale, Kenny contracts muscular dystrophy and is killed off, seemingly for good this time. He was replaced by Butters in Season 6 until Professor Chaos, where his friends rejected him. He was then replaced with Tweek Tweak, until Ladder to Heaven, when Cartman drank his ashes thinking it was chocolate powder. This had the unusual side-effect of allowing Kenny possession of Cartman's body. When Chef's parents perform an exorcism, his soul is transferred to a pot roast. This pot roast is then eaten by Rob Schneider, who is killed off in a manner similar to one of Kenny's deaths. Kenny reappears fully revived at the end of Season 6 and dies noticeably less this time around. Kenny shows an unusually strong sexual appetite for a boy his age. He has a swimsuit poster in his room, ogles scantily-clad women and cheered when he found out that the girl he was dating was a slut. When hallucinating, he imagines a busty, near-naked woman is his girlfriend and he's on an alien planet where everything is breast-shaped. During the Black Friday trilogy and in The Stick of Truth, Kenny started dressing like a princess and demanding that everyone address him as Princess Kenny. '' Powers and Abilities One of Kenny's best know abilities is being able to come back from the dead. He is also show to be skilled with weapons, such as in the episode "Good Times With Weapons" where he hit Butter's eye with a shuriken. He is also very strong, as shown when he grabs Death by the wrist, flips him off a trycicle onto his back, and jumps on him, sending all his bones flying out, without seeming to be tired at all. Mysterion It was revealed in ''The Coon saga that Kenny is in fact the vigilante known as Mysterion. It is revealed that the reason he keeps coming back from the grave is because his parents give birth everytime he dies, possibly after going to the Cult of Cthulhu meetings. This baby then ages 9 years in the space of a few hours and becomes Kenny. Kenny's ability to come back from the dead allows him to do some incredibly heroic deeds that would, and normally does, cost someone their life. To that extent he's probably the most heroic character of all the South Park boys. Gallery Kenny McCormick accidently setting himself on fire after agreeing with Cartman to light a fart on fire.jpg Kenny McCormick's endearing smile.jpg Kennyunhood.jpg rally kenny.jpeg|Kenny in South Park Rally South_Park_-_Bigger,_Longer_&_Uncut-24_10533.png|Kenny's gruesome burn Taco.jpg|Kenny with Cartman & the Taco Trivia *Kenny's inner monologue voice is noticeably more dulcet than his actual voice, except when he's disguised as Mysterion in which case he uses his Mysterion voice. Category:South Park Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kids Category:The Messiah Category:Scapegoat Category:Fighter Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Immortals Category:Protectors Category:Revived Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Victims Category:Male Category:Martyr Category:Super Hero Category:Neutral Good Category:Predecessor Category:On & Off Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mature Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Siblings Category:Warriors Category:Partners in Training Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Mysterious Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Falsely Accused Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Officials Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Poor Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Anti Nazis Category:Genre Savvy Category:Noncorporeal Category:Unwanted Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:The Hero Category:Tragic Category:Suicidal Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Insecure Category:Video Game Heroes